achivement hunter fanfiction
by phatgirl99
Summary: so there is not a lot of Jeremy / Lil J fanfic in this world so I decided to make one. You are jacks niece and is new the achievement hunter crew because Geoff and Jack think it was a good Idea to have another girl in achievement hunter so Jack called you. also in this story, Jeremy and his wife got divorced but they are still friends so no drama between them
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Y/n! all you have to do is just come to the interview today and talk to some people at Rooster you need a job." You sighed after your uncle has been trying to convince to go a job interview rooster teeth was having.

"I have a job! I do freelance stuff and! it pays pretty nice "you yelled

"Free Lance work is not a real job!" he yelled

"I was able to buy you a new 4k T.V for your birthday with that, not a real job money. and my apartment is pretty nice." you bit back at him while looking at your kitchen as you got some (favorite fruit). you had a nice sized 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment and it had a beautiful closet that you loved and to top it all off it was in a nice part of Austin Tx.

"Ok you're right about that but you need a real job with benefits and something to get you out there more instead of staying in you house all the time programming something" you knew that he was about to start one of his nags so you stopped him.

"OMG OK! I will go! now tell me about the job again." You said and you could basically hear your uncle smiling.

"ok so ,me Trevor and a few other of the achievement hunter guys decided that if would be cool if we got a girl into the achievement hunter office so it not such a sausage fest and also just to make it better we thought that the person should have experience in something other than the basic skills of video production so I told Trevor and Geoff I knew the perfect girl and sent them your resume." when he finished talking you signed again and then rubbed the bridge of your nose.

"You're a bastard, is all I have to say. I will be at the building after I get dressed." you said and then he thanked you before hanging up.

you moved to Texas when you were 22 after you finished college and ever since you moved to Dallas you Uncle Jack would not stop bugging you about working for rooster teeth. your 25 now and have finally agreed to go to an interview.

you got dressed in a Pikachu skater skirt with A black crop top and also some black and gray sneakers.

when you made to the stage 5 building you knew just where to go because you had been to Rooster teeth before when Jack took you a couple of times when he was trying to get you to work there. as you were heading to the achievement hunter office. Gus stepped in front of you.

"who are you and what are you doing?" Gus said and firm voice and you realized you problemed did just look like a fan walking around the stage 5 building.

"Oh, I am sorry I'm Y/N Pattillo. I here for A job interview for the achievement hunter team." right after you finished Gus did a sigh of relief.  
"well I'm Gustavo but everyone calls me Gus and I was just about to head over there to help with the interviews so you can follow me. " Gus said and then you two started walking to the achievement hunter office. when you got the area you walked into a small meeting room.

when you walked into the meeting room you knew who everyone was that was sitting there. you had started watching rooster teeth since Jack joined the team so you had been watching them for almost 5 years now. at the table was Jack Geoff Patrick Jon Risinger Chris and then Gus sat down. they all sat down on the same side of the table and then there was a single chair on the other side. you sat down and then Geoff was the first to talk.

" ok not to be rude but just to get this out the way. Jack said you were his niece and I have to say you look nothing alike. so are you actually related"

"well yes and no. I was a foster kid but I could never stay in a foster home so I ended up staying in a group home and Jack and his family would come to the group home and I was just about 4 Jack was about 14 or 15 and his older sister Jane was about to turn 19. She would always come and see me and she was like the parent bigger I had when I was little so, on her 19 birthday she adopted me and Jack became my uncle. So by blood no we are not related but by law and love we are . also just so you know I'm (whatever race you ) and Dominican, that's why I looked mixed." I finished and then they all looked at Jack and then nodded. They then looked at their papers when Gus started talking.  
"So it says on your resume that you went to the University of Texas. what did you go for? and also list a few skills you have. "

"Oh I went for music but then by the time I finished I had a Master in Music and computer science and I had gone to an online school for a video production degree,2d and 3d animation and game design. and for some of the skills I have ...I took a course in Photoshop so I know that program like the back of my hand. I can speak Spanish fluently and I guess the only other skill I have is cooking a sewing. I made this skirt I am wearing right now." you said as you started to relax a bit.  
"I'm Patrick the head of a broadcast .you said you have video production degree would you be able to work a broadcast table if we need an extra hand ?"  
"Oh yeah! of course. when I was in college I worked the broadcast for the news show they had. "

"I'm Chris the head of our live action department. so why did you go to college for so many things?"  
"I guess because I loved all those things and a lot of the stuff was like a down where spiral .like I wanted to do game design so I learned the 2d and 2d animation and then music because I love music and creating soundtracks. everything I went to school for was connected in some way. " you finished and the guys all talk among themselves for a little bit before they all whispered something to Jack and then Jack stood up.

"congratulation Y/n you got the job. " Jack said and you jumped up.  
"wait! what! but didn't other people apply? this is not because I'm related to Jack is it?!" you said and you started to pinch that you might have taken somebody's dream all started laughing a bit.  
"Calm down you were the last person we interviewed and you had more skills then all of them combined so you where the office winner. " Miles said and it made you calm down a bit.  
"so when can I start?" you asked with a smile on your face.

"scenic today is Friday. you can start Monday and we will have all of your id, desk, and stuff ready by then. so Y/n I look forward to working with you." Gus said as he put his hand out for you to shake and then you shook all of the guy's hands before leaving and going home.

the days went by and in was finally Monday and your first day at Rooster teeth. you got dressed in something airy because It was hot today. you were some short shorts with a wonder woman patch on them with a pink crop top that said girl gang and pink Nike shoes and you were carrying your wonder woman backpack that had some black leggings in it in case you got cold.  
you used your code to get into the building and you saw Jack and he smiled at you and you two then walked to the achievement hunter office together so he can introduce you to everyone.

you guys walked in the door and Jack was about to yell something when I arrow flew a few inches past your head into a box that was next to you.

"Heads Up!" You heard a British voice say  
"HOLY HELL!" you yelled as you backed up from the arrow and then looked over to where the voice and then you saw the achievement hunter guys looking at you and Jack.  
"sorry about that. hey, jack whose this" Michele said as he walked over the box and pulled the arrow out. Gavin was recording with a camera.

"Can you guys please not kill the new girl on her first day! her mom will kill me if she gets hurt!" Jack yelled and the guys laughed a bit.  
"Lil J almost killed the new girl!" Gavin yelled to the camera as he laughed and then he walked over to you and had the camera look at you.

"got anything to say to the rooster teeth community new girl?"

"Hi, I'm Y/n You guys are going to be seeing a lot of me all over the place and more information coming soon." You said and you winked at the camera and smiled. the boys laughed a bit and then stopped recording. and then Jack started talking again.

"Ok guys as I was telling you guys on Saturday that we would be having a new person join achievement hunter and that it was going to be my niece Y/n. she is going to be working in almost every department here at Rooster teeth but will be spending most of her time as a member of achievement hunter playing games with you guys and also editing videos. "

when Jack finished the guys all kind of looked at you and then at Jack with a confused and what the Fuck face. you rolled your eyes and then started to speak in Spanish.  
"la familia viene en diferentes formas y tamaños y razas diferentes. su llamado de ser adoptado idiotas." the guys then all looked at you shocked at you speaking Spanish. some one then just started laughing and you looked behind you and saw Linsday and Mariel standing there.

"She called you guys idiots. I like this girl." Mariel said as she laughed

"So you're the new girl at achievement hunter. thank YOU! I so glad I have someone else here that has a vagina." Lindsay said and she hugged you and you laughed a bit.

"ok but anyway I'm here because I wanted to know if any of you boys want to be on always open on Wednesday but since We have the new girl Y/n we don't need you guys anymore so I shall be on my way. " Mariel then left before you could even say anything.

"so I guess I am going to be on always open this week." You said and then you and the rest of achievement hunter started to play some games.

"Hey Y/n you got GTA V online player? we were gonna play that today and that can be the first video the public sees you in." Jeremy said and you thought about.

" I think we should wait until my desk is fully done before I show you guys my God of a character I have On GTA V. Plus I think the first video I will be in will be the video you almost shoot my head off early little J." You said as you sat on the couch waiting for someone to tell you what to do.  
" so what are you about to do then?" Jeremy asked.  
"the hell if I know I'm just waiting for someone to need me for something it's my first day after all." Right as you said that someone bust into the achievement hunter office and looked at you.

"Hi, I'm Jaelyn. I'm I intern. Umm the broadcast really need you down there for the RT Podcast right now." The girl looked like she was about 17 or 18 and out of breath. Gavin then jumped up and looked at the time.  
"Bloody hell I was post to be on the podcast like 30 minutes ago!" Gavin yelled as he ran out of the room and you and the intern followed him. "so what is the problem they are having?" You asked as you and Jaelyn speed walked down the hall to the RT podcast room. when you guys got there you hear the Burnie and Gus yelling at Gavin to pay attention to the time.

you walked to the broadcast area and look at Patrick trying to fix sometime. "what's wrong?" you asked as you looked around. "so one of the interns was checking everything and apparently we are streaming but not recording so I'm trying to figure out how the hell that happened?" Patrick said with a piss off voice you the asked one of the broadcast members to use their computer and you started to type away. "we need to make sure the airchecks are going to the archive and if they are then we know we have the audio is recording still...IT IS Yes! ok now all we have to do is go on the camera WITHOUT cutting the feed and because the camera is getting the video to the stream right now it is technically still recording it just is not saving it to any of our stuff. the camera itself is getting everything and the begging of the podcast is just somewhere deep in the motherboard of the cameras I can get it out but it has to be after the podcast. so all we have to do is make sure that the cameras are recording now and we just have to wait." when you finished all of broadcast just looked at you for a second and then cheered and Patrick ran and hugged you.

"WOAH broadcast. what is going on over there?" Burnie asked and then we all laughed and Patrick grabbed his mic and turned it on.

"The new girl Y/n Just save our ass just now."

"Y/N. You're back there?" Gus asked and then you raised your hand.  
"Wait who is Y/n?" Tyler Coe asked he was sitting on the couch next to Gavin. And Gavin smiled.  
"she is the new girl at achievement hunter. Gus can tell you more about her job than I can." Gavin said as they looked at Gus.

"I would but since the public has not seen her yet let's talk about Y/n in the post show, so that way if you want to know more about the news member of rooster teeth Y/n make sure you become a first member and watch this post show. until then you will have to wait till she is released to the public ."Gus said and everyone laughed. the rest of the podcast and the post-show went on great and then after the post show, you started getting the first 30 minutes of the podcast off of the motherboards of 5 different cameras. The post show ended at 10:00 am. getting information off the motherboard went that you had to basically"hack" your way through all the protection and files that were on the cameras. you made sure to put everything back in its place and when you were finished with the last camera someone walked into the room. you looked over to the doorway and saw Mariel, Lindsey, and Barbra walked up to you. you put the last camera back into its place and walked over to the girls.

"Hey Y/n we wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch with us like a pre-Always Open thing. " Barbra says

"sure thing I can always eat. I just need to get my bag from the achievement hunter." You said and then you and the girls walked to the achievement hunter office and you got your bag. you guys or more like Gals went to In and out **( just for the record my town does NOT have an in and out. )**

The rest of your day went on normal and you had time to walk around rooster teeth and get to know some of the people that worked there. you went home around 7:00 pm and went to bed around 10 after watching some t.v and youtube then taking a shower.


	2. chapter 2

Jaelyn PO.V

it was my 3rd day at the job and yesterday was crazy I helped 3 animators, did the final edits for 10 videos for all over the company, did broadcast for 2 podcasts and help set up my desk which was half way done. so today I need to finish my desk set up because I still have to add a couple of little things I brought from home to my desk. and just make videos with the achievement hunter boys until always open tonight. I wanted to look nice for always open so I wore a fnaf mini skirt with a black top and black heels and I had a fnaf backpack that had the puppet on it because I need something to carry the stuff for my desk.

I justed finished my decked and was playing recording a few videos with the achievement crew and then Lindsay walked in after coming back from the editor's room . "Jaelyn you ready to go to always open I have to show you how to get there."

"Yeah, we just finished this last video. " I said and then stood up and grabbed my bag. We the walked to the parking lot." Do you want to carpool or are you gonna head home after the podcast?" Lindsay asked as we got closer to our cars. "We can carpool. I was going to head back to the animator's office any after this ." I said and then we got in Lindsay car and we drove to the always open place. When you walked into the build Mariel and Barbara was sitting in the seat talking.after we sat down Texas came over and asked us all want we wanted to drink I got a Jagermeister fresh orange which is just Jager and a slice of orange.

After we got our drinks the show started "Hello everyone welcome to another episode of always open. And today we will be giving some advice about cheating, talking about awkward sex and mainly just getting to know the new face of rooster teeth, Jaelyn . with me today I have."

"Lindsay Jones "

"The new girl Jaelyn Pattillo."

"And it's me. your regularly scheduled Hispanic."

"So this week episode is going to be a little different to start it off we are just going to get to know Jaelyn a little more and then we will do a roast and toast. So Jaelyn tell us a little about yourself and how has your first few days a rooster teeth been ." Barbara then jester her hand to me

"Well I'm 25 years old, I'm half Dominican Half ( whatever you are), I can speak Spanish ,I'm adopted, my favorite color is F/C and my Favorite alcohol is Jägermeister and I don't know if the views can see but I'm drinking Jägermeister Fresh Orange which is just Jager and orange juice.now as for work I have only been here for 3 days and it's been good. my first day was kind of slow but yesterday. man I was so business yesterday and then when I got home I just fell asleep on my couch and didn't change or anything so I had to wake up earlier today"

"so just for the record and everyone else to know what do you do here at Rooster Teeth."

"I guess to put it in layman's terms I am basically like a substitute teacher for rooster teeth but mainly I work with the achievement hunter team and I'm gonna be inlets plays or pretty much whatever they want me to do.so for the substitute teacher part, I work in basically every department but marking so whenever a department needs an extra hand with something or if the achievement hunter guys need something for a video I can do instead of them having to mess with whatever department. I also am the guy's tech girl so that way if something happens to their stuff while they are filming I can fix it and they can keep playing."

"so when will non-first members be able to see your beautiful face. " Mariel asked.

"Oh I believe its a behind the game or maybe an AHWU I can't remember. but it was the day I got hired and Jack took me to the achievement hunter office to meet people and Jeremy almost shot an arrow in my head and you get to see the look on my face then. also, Gavin said you be seeing a lot of me and I think you should be because I will be in the background of almost all the achievement hunter videos and I will be doing Broadcast for all the podcast until I pass out I guess."

"some people on Twitter are asking why your second day was so tried?" Lindsay said as she looked down at her phone.

"OOH, MY gosh where to I start. so I did the final edits on 10 different videos, helped 3 animators with rbwy chibi and RTAA, I did broadcast on the couple's goals podcast and also fanservice and then I hooked up my WHOLE set up for my desk because I told the guys I would do so I did it. just so you know my desk is so legit it will never quit. I sent a picture to broadcast of the desk." I said as I sent broadcast the picture I took of my desk before I put my personal things on it.

https/em./a41561e204ac0d10d6e7cf919cad1cffdce2477e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f7a474c637842416d5674724f673d3d2d3433353435383236362e313463656562303032623130356231313338373331323933393635332e6a7067?s=fitw=1280h=1280

"Woah that's in the achievement hunter office?" Mariel said

"Yeah, you know how they had those two tables with random shit on it. so I took all the stuff moved it and then pushed the tables together."

"your computer looks like a beast."

"Oh it better be. they want me to be able to do EVERYTHING from that desk so that means edit and animate and record games so that I have to have all the Pc games on it oh! and by the way my consoles and stuff is behind the monitor. where was I. Yeah so Edit, animate, record, also I told Geoff and all the held boys that I went to school for music production as well as computers so they want to see what kind of music I can make for different videos, so if this PC can't handle it I will have to get a second on no drought."

"so Jaelyn, what did you do before you work here?"

"I just did a bunch of freelance work for people that need animators or music or any with a computer.the only reason I applied to rooster teeth was cause Jack was always telling me to work here and how freelance work is not a real job and he also sent in my resume without me knowing. but I'm glad he did though. I was always too scared to apply here." I finished Barbara then did an ad read and did the next topic.

"Ok so now that we know a little bit about Jaelyn we are doing our roast and toast and because this show is many about getting to know Jaelyn she gave us a video so take it away Jaelyn. " Barbara said and I took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm really sure if this is embarrassing or not but it's one of the earliest videos I have because I was adopted I was 4 at the time and my mom, who is Jack Pattillo's older sister by the way. That how Jack is uncle and why my last name is Pattillo. Anyway, Jack put me down in front of this computer that did not work and well just play the video."

After I finshed talking my video started playing of me laughing while playing with the keyboard like I was typing.

https/youtu.be/-4vF6E38D74

When the video was over everyone was laughing .

"Ok laugh it up but my mom said that from that moment I always had a thing for computers." I said and I held my head up a bit .

"Oh, my gosh Jaelyn that was so cute!" Lindsey said as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"But wait. Why were you screaming at it like that?" Barbara asked and I just shrugged my shoulder

"The hell if I know that was like over 20 years ago. I was a weird kid." I said and they all laughed a little more

"Ok okay let's move on to this next subject which is our ask us anything.

So Anynomus ask 'I am a 23-year-old female I have recently just found out that my boyfriend of 5 years has been cheating for almost a year with a girl he works with. I know I should break up with him but we have been together for so long I don't see myself with anyone else and I thought we were going to get married. What do I do?' "

"Wow ok, I have a lot to say about this so if anyone else wants to say anything. " I said as I looked at the girls.

" no you can go I'm sure you will probably just say what we are going to say. " Barbara said and the other 2 agreed.

"Ok girl. I know just how you feel I dated a guy all of highschool and then my senior year and he cheat on me with this girl that was on the dance team with me. We had been together for so long that I did not just want to end it. So we keep dating .the year until we broke up was the worst year of my life . because I knew what he was doing but I just looked past it while my heart was breaking. And he was the guy I lost my virgaty to and so the day came where we had to break up I was a mess. There was a big fight I mashed his stuff and keyed his car. And in no way am I telling you to destroy his stuff but you have to break up with him. Your gonna feel like shit and like you don't know what to be but or how to get back into the dating game and that is normal after the break up you by no means have to just jump right into dating. and also if the guy tells you it was a one-time thing or some bull shit like that, DONT believe him he is a filthy liar. " the last thing I said made the girl giggle a bit and I did too. then Mariel spoke up.

"Yeah but Jaelyn pretty much nailed it on the head like. I think it was Jon Risinger that made a video on his personal channel and he was just talking about how when he got a divorce he had been taken for 10 years and even before that he never did date much in the first place so that after he became single there was Tinder and all of these online dating sites and apps and it freaked the shit out of him.so he had to basically give his self a different personal so that he was confited when he went on date and to talk to girls at bars or where ever he meets them."

"yeah, I know that there was a time where every guy I dated would cheat on me and by the 3 in a row I just wanted to give up on dating and love and just say fuck you to the world. and I did for like a year I stopped dating and in that time I focused on myself and I loved it. so you do not have to feel like you have to get back into the dating screen ." Lindsay said

"yeah I also know that Jeremy from achievement hunter his divorced was final I think for about 6 months now and he has said this before on off topic and the rt podcast so I won't go into it that much but him and his ex-wife started dating in high school and they are 26 now so he used to all the time say that now dating for him was like trying to ride a bike after 20 years of driving a car.and also I feel like everyone has had that one bad break up and it just made you feel like your life was over. Because this person might have cheated or lied about something big or anything like that. " Barbara said and it made me think of something.

"Sometimes you realize that lovers hate and the honest lie. and sometime you will find that the world you're living in is in disguise" I said and everyone looked at me "it's from a song"

"Really what song?" Lindsay asked

"Sometimes you realize that lovers hate and the honest lie." I said and everyone looked at me "its from a song"

"Really what song?" Lindsay asked

"Sometimes by 1551. "

"I think I heard of that before. "

I giggled a bit at Lindsay "I would hope so that the band Jeremy is in. He realized it in January of 2016 .I love that song cause it talks about how sometimes you feel like shit and you might have done some fucked up stuff, and you might have been doing your best but it's not gonna be good enough and you just have to learn the world is fucked up people cheat and lie their way through life but you have to move past that and just accept it."

"Woah maybe I should start listening to Lil J's music."

"Speaking of Lil J . Jaelyn your shorter than Jeremy right?" Mariel asked and before I could say anything Lindsay popped up

"She sure the hell is! And Jeremy has yet to notice !" Lindsay said and then Barbra gasped and laughed.

"How has Jeremy not noticed ?! Jaelyn how tall are you?" I then mumbled my height so no one, not even the Mic could hear me. "what's that Jaelyn you have to speak up ."

"Ugh, I'm 5 foot even. I don't think he would notice because all the shoes I wear have some kind heel in them. " I said as put my hands on my face.and the girls a did aww sound even the broadcast and I looked up at broadcast. "Linsday you are lucky you and Michael make beautiful babies or you would be dead right now. but as for you two. watch your backs." I said and Barbara laughed and then did the add read.

"ok so our final subject is our ask us anything. and @jdulles34 said "what is our weirdest sex story. Now all of us have talked about this before so I think just Jaelyn should answer."

"Oh god, I don't even know let's see. now I was very outgoing in college but I only ever had sex with my boyfriends just so you all know. Ok, the first I can think of is actually pretty funny. he was the first guy I dated after I broke up with my boyfriend in high school lets call him Don. Don Jon. so the first Don and I had sex it was his first time so he could not find the hole." the girls then started laughing "wait .I'm not done. also what was happening so this was 2010 so I was 18 at the time and Don was really into NSYNC. ok so we ended up have sex a couple times after that but this one night we were going at it and in the middle of doing it he called out Lance.as in Lance Bass.I think we only dated for the first semester of college and a year after we broke up he came out saying he was gay." The girl was now laughing hard now and then I stopped laughing as I figured out what story to tell.

"shit. I know what story to tell." I said and the girls stopped laughing and looked at me. "ok but before I tell it I need a shot of something" I said and then Texas walked out with a tall shot glass with Jager in it. I then took the shot and started telling the story. "so this was my second year in college said a little while ago I was on my high schools dance team I continued to dance and I co-coach the high schoolers after I left anyway so I was dating this guy named Adalberto about 3 months after me and Don broke up. So, me and Adalberto we were visiting his parent's house for the weekend because his parents lived close by and it's just something we did. so on the way to his parents house Adalberto stopped about a block and a half away from his parents house and in this secluded area so we could have sex. so as we were having sex we could see some younger kids like freshmen in high school age looking at the car and they could tell what we were doing. no Adalbert car ad tinted window so from the outside you could only see our silhouettes unless you get right up against the window. so I asked Adalberto if we should stop but he said something like "no it's fine they can't even tell who it is" so we keep going that was until on of the girls in the group put their face on the driver side window and when we look over at her, her face went from laughing to scared for life. the girl was Adalberto's little sister." everyone then gasped and I looked at them "that's not even the worst part. I spent the whole weekend at Adalberto's parents house and to add to the dance team I co-coached for, Adalberto's sister was a member." everyone was now crying because they were laughing so hard. "so I spent I think the next year I coached that dance team with his little sister knowing that me and Adalberto have sex and in his car."

"you scared that girl!" Barbra said in between laughs and I started laughing I put my head in my hands as I looked down.

"I think I was a little too open in this episode."

"and with that thank you for watching this episode of always open if you're watching this on youtube become a first member so you can watch this live and see the post show. " Barbara said and then we started the post show. the post we just talked about random stuff and answered some questions. when It was over Barbara and Mariele when to home and Me and Lindsay went back to stage 5.

when we got back to the office Lindsay and Michele went home and I went to the office and saw I was the only one there. I then looked at my phone for the time. '10:30 I should leave about 11:30 or 12 ' I thought to myself and I sat down at my desk put on my headphones and started going through my emails. I saw that Dustin had sent me the files for some of the RTAA I needed to look over and add some of the little details to some of the frame and then after I finished editing a few of my videos before heading home. I made sure everyone stuff was turned off and shut down so nothing was left on before leaving.

when I got home I worked on some music tracks for a little bit before taking a shower and then going to bed.


End file.
